Vincent "Vinnie" Fama
Vincent "Vinnie" Fama was a contestant on Season 3 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 8th place. Personality Vinnie was arrogant, but only towards Ramsay. He was not rude to his teammates, and got along fine with them. In the kitchen, he was a consistant poor performer, and never learned from his mistakes. Season 3 Episode 1 Vinnie was the first person to have his signature dish judged by Ramsay. He presented a chorizo crusted pink snapper, and Ramsay found the dish way too hot. When he argued against it, Ramsay called him a fucking jerk. During dinner service, Vinnie was on the appetizer station. He was not able to send out a proper starter during an hour and at one point tried to replace the missing vegetable stalk for the risotto with water, though Ramsay found that it tasted like gnat's piss. Due to this, he was kicked of the appetizer station and relegated to dishwashing for the rest of the service. After service, Ramsay asked him why he was not able to do so, and he responded by putting the blame on Ramsay, who called him a two-faced lazy little fucker. The blue team won the dinner service. Episode 2 During the Dover Sole Challenge, Vinnie failed to clean any of his fish to Ramsay's standards and scored zero. His team lost the challenge 8-9. During dinner service, Vinnie was on the fish station. At one point, Ramsay saw that a few of the Dover Sole he cooked were burnt, but he denied it. However, a closer inspection at the hot plate proved otherwise and he was chewed out for lying about it. The blue team lost the dinner service as they were kicked out for their constant mistakes, and Rock was named "Best of the Worst". He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 His team lost the Army and Marines Service Challenge, and had to prep 1000 pounds of potatoes and onions. During the punishment, he went to the help of Aaron, who collapsed in the kitchen. During dinner service, Vinnie was on appetizers and fish. At one point, he was slow on the scallops and sent a raw egg on the plate. Ramsay assaulted him with the latter, and it took him a lot of effort to not lash out at him. His team won the dinner service. Episode 4 Back to the dorms, Vinnie criticized Jen for almost sending Ramsay trash pasta, adding on that if she did that in his kitchen, he would have kicked her out. During the Blind Taste Test, Vinnie was the final person to compete for his team, and went up against Jen. He failed to identify tuna, which automatically made the blue team lose 3-5. He accused Bonnie of cheating because she could hear Ramsay through her headphones. The blue team's punishment was to prep both kitchens for service and eat a platter of offal. During dinner service, Vinnie was on the meat station. He proved to have the most problematic service of the night. He overcooked his initial Wellingtons and told Ramsay he needed 15 more minutes to cook the extras. He eventually managed to send some Wellingtons up, but Sous Chef Scott revealed to Ramsay that he saw him flash grill them, and they were still raw causing Ramsay to declare that he was not caring at all. Things soon got worse when it was revealed he had to bin 6 Wellingtons and a chicken breast in the process. Both teams lost the dinner service, and for the blue team, Rock was named "Best of the Worst". Vinnie was not nominated for elimination by Rock, but was later nominated by Ramsay after initial nominations from both teams were overruled. He was eliminated for being the worst performer of the night and not learning from his mistakes. Ramsay's comment: "Vinnie talks the talk but he doesn't walk the walk. The bottom line with Vinnie is, he's a crap cook." Episode 10/11 Vinnie was one of the six chefs who returned for the final dinner service. When he came down in the kitchen, Ramsay reminded him the time he got a raw egg slammed in his chest. He was Rock's second pick for his team, after Brad, and was followed by Josh. When Rock was briefing the team on the menu, he admitted that he was concerned about his performance as he never cooked any of Rock's dishes before. Despite those concerns, he was willing to listen to him. During dinner service, Vinnie was on the garnish station. After Josh burned a good amount of crab cakes, Rock moved him over to Josh's fish station to replace him. Despite being concerned that he did not know much of Rock's fish dishes, he was able to get some of them out without any problems. After service, he noticed Rock's family coming up and urged him to meet them while the rest cleared down. Rock eventually won the finals over Bonnie. Nomination history Trivia *He is the second contestant to be eliminated after Ramsay overruled formal nominations, following Gabe from Season 2. Quotes *"I think he looked at me and said that guy is really confident and I think I intimidated him." *''(To Ramsay):'' "I didn't know what you wanted, you didn't want to show me. So what did you want me to do?" *''(To Ramsay): ''"Lazy?!" Category:Chef Category:Season 3 Category:Assholes Category:Hot Men